reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reign of Dragons Guide by -Grim- (3UDZET3)
Reign of Dragons Guide by -Grim- (3UDZET3) '-EDIT- (1-31-13): Making some changes and additions to the Guide, but I will leave the original text intact (''Strikethrough) so that you can see the changes.' I assume you already downloaded Reign of Dragons, and maybe found this post while searching for Reign of Dragons Tips and Tricks, Evolve advice or Enhance advice, so we'll skip the tutorial and jump right in to helping you get the most out of Reign of Dragons without spending your hard earned money. I will divide this into several sections to try and make it easy to follow, but this is still a lot of information I'm going to be laying out. 1. Reign of Dragons Tips and Tricks (Basic) 2. Reign of Dragons Stat Boosts 3. Reign of Dragons Card Advice (Basic) 4. Reign of Dragons Enhance Advice (Basic) 5. Reign of Dragons Evolve Advice (Basic) 6. Reign of Dragons Enhance and Evolve Strategy 7. Reign of Dragons Tips and Tricks (Advanced) If you find this info helpful please use Referral code 3UDZET3 for a free card and money. Menu => Status => Referral code => 3UDZET3 (thank you!) 1. Reign of Dragons Tips and Tricks (Basic): ''When you very fist start, you get unlimited stamina for a set period of time. If you currently have unlimited stamina STOP READING THIS NOW AND QUEST NON-STOP until that buff wears off... this post will still be here when you get done and stamina is so valuable that you cannot afford to let it tick away. Once every day for the first 5 days that you play you will get the Unlimited Stamina buff for a few minutes. That buff appears to start 24 hours after you first played the game on day 1. So if you first started playing this game at 8:00 PM today, you can expect to get Unlimited Stamina sometime after 8:00 PM tomorrow. IMPORTANT: Reign of Dragons likes to run in the background on your phone, so if you are not careful you can miss your free unlimited stamina buff entirely. ROD has done away with Unlimited stamina and replaced it with one hour of x2 Exp that will begin after you complete the tutorial. Due to this change and the fact that a lot more people are playing the game (and spending a ton of money to buy cards) I have somewhat revised my thoughts on what may be the best way for new players to start out. Previously I had advised to use the free stamina periods to quickly level and acquire boost points and cards, but I honestly feel that the player who wishes to spend as little money as possible would now be best served by doing exactly the opposite. By slowing down your levelling you will somewhat mitigate your exposure to some of the game store bought decks until you are better able to deal with them. The key to doing this would be to repeat the quests one chapter at a time (and fight other lower level players) until you have a fully evolved dragon treasure card for that chapter (explained later, just keep reading) and have begun to enhance it. I fully understand that the above advice will be nearly impossible to follow, and that you are the one playing your account, not me. If you choose to level quickly and not to spend money on the game store, you will, without any doubt find that you are weaker than many (but not most) of the other players in your level range. This becomes especially painful when you have to battle other players in Events as you usually cannot fight players 10 or more levels lower than yourself for points. Now that that part is out of the way, some Tips and Tricks for beginners: 1. Accept every friend request you get, you get stat boost points for making friends and you can always "un-friend" them later.* 2. Make or join a guild as soon as possible, you get stat boost points for making or joining a guild and can always leave or disband later* *when you un-friend someone, leave a guild, or disband your guild you will lose the stat points that you got... but you will get them back when you add a new friend or join a new guild. 3. You get stat boost points the first time you complete a quest, but not when you repeat that quest. 4. When you start the game you will quickly acquire several stamina and attack potions, do your best NOT to use these up in the first hour of play, they are not easy to get and usually require you to spend real life money. 5. The quest selection window will tell you how much stamina each monster in that quest takes to kill, and how much experience each monster will give you... these are usually the same and you can use this to figure out how many kills and how much stamina it will take to level up. (generally speaking, if you need 40 experience to level up it is going to take you 40 stamina worth of kills to get that 40 exp.) 6. You will get random cards in the treasure chests as you quest, but some quests also have Dragon Treasure pieces in their treasure chests. (the first Dragon Treasure Series are 6 rings) When you find all six pieces of Dragon Treasure you will get a little cut scene video and recieve a "powerful" card to use. The card that you get as a reward does not go directly into your decks, you must go to the Notification Tab at the top left of the screen and accept it. (this is good because if you are holding your max number of cards when you get your last treasure it won't cause you to miss out on the reward card.) 7. You can use Mimic Traps to block another player from stealing your Dragon Treasures, but I would advise waiting until you are working on the 3rd or 4th treasure series before using them. 8. Reign of Dragons rewards you for posting on Facebook, Twitter, and Gree... but it can be VERY spammy. I would advise you to create accounts for these apps JUST to send Reign of Dragons messages to, or you may annoy some of your friends. The free in-game rewards are worth the extra effort, I promise. 9. Use a Referral code right away. The free card and Dorri are more useful to you sooner than later. NO MATTER WHOSE REFERRAL CODE YOU USE, THE REWARD IS THE SAME. I'd prefer you use mine (3UDZET3) but if you know people who are already playing the game you should probably use theirs and keep your friendship intact. 10. you can find YOUR referral code to give to other people by going to: Menu (top center of screen) => Status => Referral code on that page you will see your referral code.. if you tap on your referral code it will give you the chance to use someone else's code (ONLY ONE TIME EVER)... this does not overwrite your own code or short change you from getting rewards for referring others. On this page you can also see the rewards you can get when other people use your code. More to come, Next up... Stat Boost Points and what to do with them! If you find this info helpful please use Referral code 3UDZET3 for a free card and money. Menu => Status => Referral code => 3UDZET3 (thank you!) NEXT >>>>>>>>>>>